


Skin and Bones

by suewritesthings



Series: Fascinations [2]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, Obsession, body image warning i think, honestly i suck at tags, josh likes marking tyler up basically, josh likes tyler, josh really likes tyler's skin and bones, skeleboyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 18:34:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4030315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suewritesthings/pseuds/suewritesthings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh is fascinated with Tyler's skeleton.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skin and Bones

**Author's Note:**

> yes hello more from me. thank you all for being so nice so far omg i adore all of you. that being said, i am still just. REALLY STUCK on this idea of josh being super fascinated with tyler.

There’s something about Tyler’s skin, and the skeleton underneath, that just makes Josh want to sink his teeth into him and mark. Own. Worship.

He knows it’s weird, strange, to love the way the thin, fragile bones of his wrist twist under his tattoos when he’s shaking onstage or underneath him, hands grasping the smooth base of a microphone or the rough knit of rope, fingers flexing against the different textures in the same way, worshipping the thing that’s slowly tearing him apart while putting him back together.

He knows it’s weird to love the way his hipbones jut out from above his waistband, to love knowing that if Tyler’s pants hitched down even a centimeter further during shows, the purpling bruises in the shape of Josh’s fingerprints would be visible, a line gripping around the tan skin there, ten perfect ovals signifying that that space was his. 

He knows it’s especially strange, the affection he has for Tyler’s feet. But he wears shoes so often, from the ridiculous to the regular to everything in between that Tyler being barefoot is almost more intimate than him being naked. Tyler kicking off shoes and peeling off socks and flexing his toes and stretching up onto his tiptoes and rocking back on his heels, the skin shifting over the tendons underneath, narrow, naked feet usually a precursor to lanky, skinny, gangly, graceful, naked Tyler, and now every time Tyler’s barefoot Josh feels himself getting hard.

And the grins Tyler throws him just means he knows it, but Josh likes spreading Tyler’s legs and lashing his ankles to the bedposts and setting his teeth on the arch of Tyler’s foot and hearing the other man keen high in his throat at the sharp nip of teeth against the thin skin.

Josh loves hearing the noises Tyler makes when he shows him just how much he loves his skin and bones.


End file.
